Miki's Last Wish
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Based on a Pokemon creepypasta. Anyone who knows about Strangled Red knows who it ends. But a little intervention can make things end much differently. Your life is about to become better, Steven.


**Vile: Hey, everybody! Sorry for not having the next chapter of Numbershot 15 done. Having a slight bit of writer's block due to the move, but I came up with this this morning. I was reading some Pokemon creepypastas one day, and I stumbled upon on the Pokemon Strangled Red creepypasta. It intrigued me, and I thought, "Damn, what a crap ending." So, my brain started formulating a different, better ending to Strangled Red, which became this one-shot. I recommend finding and reading the Strangled Red creepypasta before reading this, however. I don't own Pokemon or the Strangled Red creepypasta. Enjoy!**

* * *

Miki's Last Wish

Steven slowly stalked up to the room he shared with his brother, finding him asleep on his bed. His face shadowed by his hat, his eyes seemed to glow red from behind the shadow. Gripping Miki's rusty Pokeball, Steven loomed over Mike's sleeping body. "Nothing can be saved now…" Steven breathed, shuddering.

**"STATUS"**

**"SWITCH"**

**"CLOSE"**

**"STRANGLE" *chosen***

Steven slowly put Miki's Pokeball back at his belt, his hands moving to in front of his face, Mike being seen between them. "Goodbye…" He slowly moved toward Mike…

"STOP!"

The shriek made Steven go rigid, turning his head slowly to see Daisy in the room, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Please, Steven… Don't do this. It isn't worth it!"

"He killed… my Miki…" Steven breathed. "He has… to pay…!" He turned back to Mike, but Daisy quickly grabbed his arms, pulling him back. "Let… go…!"

"No! I am not going to let you commit murder over this!" Daisy cried, Steven struggling against her grip with angry growls.

The commotion made Mike wake up, frightened at his brother's angry face. "Waah! Steven!"

Steven noticed Mike awaken and roared at him, startling Mike. "You…! I lost Miki… because of you…! I'll… kill you…!" One of his arms got free of Daisy's grip and started to claw at Mike.

Mike, however, caught Steven's arm, gripping his wrist tightly. He looked at Steven's eyes dead-on, no malice, just sternness. "It's because of Miki… that we lost you!"

Steven widened his eyes and growled. "Don't you dare… insult Miki…! You killed her…!"

"And I've been kicking myself for it every single day!" Mike yelled, making Steven go rigid, his eyes still shadowed, but his mouth now seemed confused. "You honestly think I don't regret Miki dying? It was my fault, I know it! But I lost my Pokemon too! We both lost our friends! I was terribly sorry for all of it… but you wouldn't listen to me! You wallowed in grief for an entire year, not listening to anyone! It was just Miki, Miki, Miki!"

"She was… my only Pokemon…!" Steven retorted. "She was… special…!"

"I KNOW!" Mike yelled, startling Steven again. "I know she was special… but she wasn't your whole life! You had a Kanto-wide reputation! You had the championship under your belt! You had a loving family! You had a girlfriend who loved you to death!" Daisy hugged Steven from behind at the last statement. "And you threw it all away for what?! A Charizard that was lost in a freak accident?!" Steven had no response. Mike sighed deeply, his eyes beginning to tear. "I might have lost my Pokemon… but that was nothing compared to losing my own brother. If I had to choose between a Pokemon journey and my family, I would release every single Pokemon I had! Family is more important than Pokemon!"

"Miki was… family…!" Steven choked out.

"And I lost you… the man I loved and still love…" Daisy whimpered, hugging him tighter. "Every day, I waited for you to come back… the real you, the one who always had that smirk on his face."

"Six months, Steven. Every day for six months, Daisy's eyes were stained by tears." Mike told him. "She cried for your return… she cried herself to sleep… she hasn't so much as smiled since then."

"Every night… my dreams showed you." Daisy told him. "My only wish since you left… was to get you back."

Steven could hardly move. "But… Miki..." He held out the Pokeball that now held his revived Miki, patches of pixels showing the use of Missingno. "I used… the missing one… to get her back…"

"Have you even SEEN Miki in her new state?" Mike told him. "Missingno. might have revived her… but I guarantee, she's not the same Pokemon she used to be. A Pokemon affected by Missingno. loses their soul, becoming more and more disfigured, until they become nothing more than envoys of destruction." Steven's eyes widened behind his shadow, the hand with Miki's Pokeball trembling. "Even with Missingno., you have to face reality: Miki is gone."

Steven glared at him. "No… I have her back… I HAVE HER BACK!" He tried to release Miki from her Pokeball, but Mike held it closed, struggling.

"Listen to me, Steven! If you let Miki from her Pokeball… you will regret it dearly!" Mike cried. "Miki's no longer herself! Missingno. turned her into its glitched pawn! She won't even recognize you!"'

Steven's glare didn't falter. Then, Daisy grabbed his arm. "Please stop, Steven! Miki wouldn't want you to hurt anyone!"

This made Steven stop. "M… Miki…"

**_'Steven…'_** A voice said in his head.

_'Miki… Miki, is that you…?'_ Steven thought.

**_'Listen to them, Steven.'_** An image of Miki appeared in his mind. **_'My death was tragic… but don't let it consume you anymore. I don't blame Mike for anything… so neither should you.'_**

_'But… what can I even do? I've lost everything for you!'_ Mike thought back.

**_'No… you have not lost everything.'_** Miki told him.**_ 'You still have your brother, who will stand by you… You have Daisy, who will always love you… The people of the Kanto region care about you… Your life is not over without me. Catch more Pokemon… Make more friends without losing what you have… And maybe someday… you'll become the Champion once more…'_**

_'But… what about you…?'_ Steven thought.

**_'Keep me in your memory… but don't let me consume you. This is my last wish to you, Steven.'_** Miki said.**_ 'Rebuild your life… Become the well-known person you were once more. I have faith in you…'_** Miki's image faded, his vision going back to his brother.

"Steven? You zoned out. Are you all right?" Mike asked.

"M-Mike… D-Daisy…" Steven moaned, slowly reaching his hand up. Mike flinched, but Steven moved his hand back to himself, pulling his hat from his head, letting the brownish-black locks fall over his face. He looked up at Mike, letting him see his eyes for the first time in so long. His eyes were clearly sleep-deprived, bloodshot. Mike gulped at the sight. Steven limply held an arm out toward Mike, his face in a pleading gesture.

Mike understood what Steven was saying. He quickly moved forward and hugged his brother, Steven hugging Mike for what seemed like dear life. Steven broke down and started to cry in Mike's arms, shuddering. "It's all right, bro… Let it out."

Steven pulled away from Mike, turning to Daisy with his teary eyes. Daisy moved her face to his. "No matter what… you won't lose us." She quickly kissed him, pressing her body fully against his, hoping to love him enough to heal him completely. Steven returned the kiss, moving his body to hug her back. Their kiss turned more passionate, Steven and Daisy ignoring Mike near them. Mike smiled at them, not offended in the least: It was just like back before their journey… back when Steven was his old self.

The couple broke apart, panting. Steven looked back and forth between his brother and girlfriend, then looked at Miki's glitched Pokeball. _'I'll honor your wish, Miki…'_ With that thought, Steven limply dropped the rusty Pokeball to the floor. The Pokeball rattled and was covered by glitchy pixels before evaporating into nothing. Feeling a burden lifted, Steven's face became a genuine smile. Mike and Daisy smiled as well, finally seeing the smile they had waited to see for a whole year. The three of them shared another group hug, Steven crying more tears, these tears being of pure joy.

Months passed. Steven's heart slowly healed, aided by Mike's brotherly support and Daisy's love. He didn't leave Pallet Town unless someone went with him, out of fear that he would leave again, but Steven made up his mind that he would not leave them again. Life didn't cheat him like he thought... It was only building him up again.

Then, a year to the day after he returned, Steven built up the will and chose to restart his journey. This time, Mike and Daisy chose to accompany him, not as rivals, but as a team. Steven could feel Miki smiling at him, wherever she was. Professor Oak gave them their choice of starters, and Steven picked the Charmander with no hesitation. It wasn't Miki, but Steven claimed that "memory persists". He would catch more Pokemon along the way, but he knew that this new Charmander, which was also female, would be his new star, reflected in the name he gave it…

Miki Jr.

* * *

**Vile: I think I did pretty good with this. Steven had a good life, but throwing it away because his Charizard died in an accident was a lousy ending. I bet he's thanking me right now. ^_^ If you guys liked this one-shot, leave a review for me. I should have my next Numbershot chapter done soon if my writer's block clears up. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
